


Twice Met

by madasthehatterforalice



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Past Lives, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthehatterforalice/pseuds/madasthehatterforalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both remember who they were.<br/>Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Met

"Bilbo," John said, quite out of the blue one morning, not looking up from his paper, "Bilbo Baggins."

Sherlock just stopped. He had been walking to his chair to enjoy the morning tea John had set out for him but now...now he wasn't really sure what to do. So he responded as disinterested as he could, "Who?" And continued on to his chair.

"Me," John said, completely unaffected and still reading, "or at least I was."

Sherlock's silence made it clear he still didn't know what John was on about.

John sighed and set aside his paper, "When you were Smaug, I was Bilbo."

"The thief," Sherlock breathed, "But how could you..." He stopped himself and cleared his throat before continuing, "You look just the same."

"Oh, bugger off," John laughed, "I'm a good deal taller now."

Sherlock just hummed into his tea, leaving John to his paper.


End file.
